Power Rangers: Ninja Fury
by ConnorDrake
Summary: Things turned out not as Kimberly had expected . Her dreams shattered by an abusive gymnastics coach. Her friends are the ones to save her. But what happens after the events of Turbo. I know it sounds pretty generic. Please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly a year since the Dear John letter had reached his friend, Tommy Oliver. Now school was out, Jason Lee Scott knew where he had to go: Pensacola, Florida.

He had been living on his own since he had came back from the Switzerland Peace Summit and gained the powers from Trei. Though the powers had nearly killed him, he was still proud he had taken the mantle for the man from Triforia. He just wished he had known the risk.

However, what he found when he got to Florida was not what he expected. He saw the once proud pink ranger at a gaunt 70 pounds sitting on one of the benches. She was wearing a pink tank top with grey sweat pants and a few bruises in different states of healing. Beside her was a pair of crutches leaning against the bench. The brunette's eyes looked jaded, almost like the life had been sucked out of her. His attention caught something he would never expect. There nearby, a 14 year old girl was being yelled at mere inches from her ear for missing a landing off the balance beam.

Without thinking Jason had placed his hand on the shoulder of the elderly gymnastics coach. His jaw clenching as he spoke forcefully, "Lay off the girl."

Gunthar Schmidt turned around to face him, "And who are you to tell me how to coach my pupils?" he snapped, his voice heavily accented.

Jason's nose and lip twitched in anger, "An instructor and good friend to one of your pupils." as he pointed to Kimberly.

Gunthar scoffed, "She isn't anymore. That girl is of no use to me."

He then turned his attention back to Kimberly, "Kim lets go. I am not leaving you with this…" He points to Gunter a few times at a loss for words, "thing. We are getting out of here."

Kim stares back at a loss for words, she hadn't expected Jason to come and see her. As she got to her feet, her knees buckled., Jason quickly catching her and lifting her into his arms, "When was the last time you ate?"

Kim mumbled something inaudible, Jason asking once more, "When?"

She repeated, still barely a whisper, "Three days ago."

Jason turned to look at the man, "You are lucky I want to get her out of here. We would be having a few words." Jason took Kim and left the gymnastics studio. He did the only thing he could and took her to the police station.

He watched as Kim was taken to be examined for the bruises and to get her statement taken. He then walked over to the vending machine and finding one with food you heat in the microwave he dug into his pockets pulling out a few dollars.

A detective walked up beside him, "You the one who brought in Kimberly Hart?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, am I in trouble for taking her from the abusive coach?"

The detective shook his head, "No you aren't. We are getting her food as we speak. If she will eat is another matter."

Jason nodded, "Brainwashed to think she is fat, right? I heard of it happening in competitive sports. I have heard of martial arts instructors who use tactics that border on physical abuse to toughen up a student for competition."

The detective sighed, "We will need a statement on what you saw when you got to the school."

Jason nodded and said, "Sure, just let me get something for Kim."

After they both get their statements taken the police send Kim to get a full examination. There she sat with Jason, His hand in hers to help give her comfort while she waited for the results to her MRI.

Soon the doctor entered with her file. The doctor was a willowy blond with her long hair in a tight bun. Her lab coat was over the standard teal scrubs most doctors wore. She put the x-rays up and looked at Kimberly Hart. She sighed and said, "I have good news and bad news."

Kimberly nodded and said, "Just tell me what is wrong, Dr. Rowlan." She squeezed Jason's hand in fear of what she was about to hear.

Dr. Rowlan nodded and looked at Kim, "Alright, well with the MRI we found the early signs of Spondylolysis in the lumbar region of the back and many tiny stress fractures. Most look to be as old as nearly a year back. With the other tests we found a minor tear in your right ACL. Luckily we found it while the tear is still minor. Which means you will not need surgery just physical therapy." She placed her hand on Kim's knee and said, "I will say this, The Spondylolysis will end your career in gymnastics. And with the rapid weight loss, I think that you started bad habits."

Kim nodded, "Coach Schmidt wouldn't give me the time I needed to eat saying it was just making me fat. He then would keep us training for so long that I never had time to stretch out after. I feel so tired all the time. I'm in constant pain. That man...he destroyed my chances at getting to go to the Olympics. This compounded with my ankle injury."

Jason took her into his arms as she started to cry. "Shh shh, it will be okay, Kim."

She, between sobs, asked, "Why didn't Tommy call? I could have handled anything as long as I got to hear his voice."

Jason stiffened up, somewhat confused, "Kim, Tommy got a Dear John letter from you. It was typed and neat. He tried calling to get it cleared up but when someone answered they said you didn't want to hear from him. We were all confused."

Kimberly's eyes went wide, "What? I never sent...Oh no, oh no...Coach Schmidt, he broke Tommy and I up! Oh Jason, how am I going to make it up to Tommy?"

Jason sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, Kim. I don't know. I would say a start would be telling him the truth about what has been happening."

Kim nodded into his chest, "Yeah, I will when I am healthy enough to go home."

Three months later, Kim still very small had recovered enough that the doctors had said it was okay for her to go with Jason to go diving. And they had chosen to go diving near the coast of the island Muranthias.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Thanks for the support. The reviews keep me going. I appriciate them.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Power Rangers are Saban Brands once again. YAY.

Please Read and Review

The Rangers had just gotten everyone off the island after defeating Maligore. Kimberly began limping shortly after the tournament. She hadn't made it out of the events unscathed as she originally thought.

Tommy upon seeing this turned to Jason who said, "It wasn't my place to say anything. Just talk to her." He gave Jason a somewhat confused look before walking over. He joined her as she sat back down. She looked over to the balance beam in longing.

Tommy sat there a moment, "Hey, beautiful."

Kim looked to the Red Turbo Ranger with a small smile, "Hey, handsome." Then catching herself said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Tommy! I shouldn't have called you that, you're with Katherine now."

Tommy shook his head, "No, its okay. I noticed you limping. Are you okay?"

Her smile faded as she scrunched her eyebrows, turning to look at the balance beam. She let out a sigh, "I got hurt really badly under Coach Schmidt. I can't compete anymore." with another sigh, "Honestly, sometimes, I can barely walk I hurt so bad."

Tommy's eyes widened in shock as he looked at her, "Woah. You are telling me this guy physically abused you?"

She nodded slowly, "Not only that. Tommy, you know that letter that was sent by me? I wasn't the one who sent it. I am not sure who did. But I am pretty sure they did it under the orders of Coach Schmidt." She then turned to look at him, " Until Jason told me, I didn't know anything about it. I didn't even know that you had been calling me at all to talk it out."

Tommy rubbed his thighs with the palms of his hands before getting to his feet. He then began pacing. He was furious. Kim didn't even break up with him. They were broken up by a third party. Both figuring who by.

Jason then walked up and placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder, "You okay, bro?" Tommy turned to him, with a slight green glint flashing over his eyes, "Furious, but fine. Is that man shut down?"

Jason looked over to Kim, "I guess you told him?"

She nodded and looked away.

Jason turned back to Tommy, "The police are still investigating it. Kim isn't the only one who was sent out of his school limping, man."

Tommy asked, "How bad is it, Kim?"

Kim sighed, "I will never compete again. I will probably be in pain the rest of my life." She then looked back to the balance beam, "My back is completely gone. I had surgery a couple months ago on my ankle. I think what happened on the island tore my ACLs again."

Tommy whispered, "That's not right! I let you go to that monster. I got to fix this."

Before Kim and Jason could stop him, Tommy jogged to the locker alcove and teleported out. Kim got to her feet and rubbed her knees. Jason and Kimberly looked to each other unsure what exactly to say or do.

Tommy teleported into the command center. There alpha was working controls and pacing. "A_ye-aye-aye-aye-aye_! Tommy, what are you doing here?"

Zordon appeared in his chamber "Yes, Tommy. What brings you here?"

Pacing , Tommy responded with barely controlled anger, "Its about Kim. You know when she left? Well the guy who coached her... he hurt her."

Zordon, though his face blurred as it was, showed the pain he felt for the first pink ranger.

Alpha paced, "That tears my circuits apart!"

Tommy went on, "We have to do something, Zordon. I told her to go. If I asked her to stay, this wouldn't have happen."

Zordon answered, "No, Tommy, you were right in letting her pursue her dreams. Not all evil comes from the enemies we face. I may know of someone who may be able to help her. Though she must be the one to choose this path." He then turned to Alpha 5, "Alpha get Kimberly, Jason and the Rangers."

The small robot responded, "At once, Zordon." He then pressed buttons on the control panel.

Kim sat by the lake with Jason, now that the competition was over. She sighed looking out at the water. She soon, however, felt the once familiar sensation of the teleportation system. In a white beam she teleported into the command center along side her friends.

She stood up with Jason's help and looked up to Zordon with a smile that simply beamed, "Zordon! I missed you so much."

Zordon smiled, "Welcome back, Kimberly."

Alpha ran up and hugged her, "A_ye-aye-aye-aye-aye,_ Kimberly!"

Tommy approached her and with a sad smile, "I told you I was going to try and help you. Zordon has an idea."

Kimberly looked up to the floating apparition of their mentor, "What does he mean, Zordon?"

Zordon looked to her, "If you so choose, a journey awaits you. It will lead you to a close friend, Dulcea."

Kimberly, looking between Tommy and Jason, turned back to Zordon after seeing the hopeful look on his face. She answered, "I am going to have to go alone, aren't I?"

Zordon responded, "Yes, Kimberly. And your journey may be long. However, once taken you will be healed."

Kim grasped Jason and Tommy's hands, "I will go. When do I leave?"

Zordon answers, "You will get to say your good byes."

Adam steps forward and with his boyish smile says, "I think this means we need a going away party."

Tanya places her arm over his shoulder, "Yeah, I'll get the beats. And I want to get to know you before you leave."

Katherine didn't say much but gave Kim a smile. She then said, "I hope you get better."

Kimberly smiled as she limped over to Kat and gave her a hug, "One pink ranger to another. I trust Zordon." She then whispered into Kats ear, "Take care of Tommy for me. He is going to be hard on himself."

Kat nodded, "I know, I will look out for him for the both of us."

At Ernie's Beach Cafe Kim sat with Rocky and Tanya. After a short time she went to change songs when Rocky asked, "What happened? I know its none of my business, but honestly I want to know."

Kim looked at him and with a grim face said, "I think I didn't see it happening really. It started small. Less stretch time here, A smaller portion there. Next thing I know I start feeling tired all the time. I wake up with aches and pains that I had to push through."

Rocky said, "And the letter?"

Kimberly shook her head, "I didn't send it. I didn't know anything about it until Jason came to Florida to confront me about it." She looked to her cup. "I would never hurt Tommy, Rocky."

Rocky gives a nod as he looked into his cup. "I think I'll get us some more smoothies."

Kim smiled, "Good thinking Rocky."

Tanya returned and sat down. She asked, "How are you doing, knowing you are going to be leaving tomorrow?"

Kim answered after taking a drink, "Its hard. Especially knowing that I don't know when I will be coming back. But I trust Zordon, you know?"

Tanya simply nodded.

Adam jogged up and sat beside Tanya. His hand rested on the chair behind her and with a smile he handed his former teammate a card. "This being so short notice this is the best we could do. I hope you like it. I think Ernie is pushing for a cake."

Kim took the card and with one of her trademark laughs opened it with a smile. "Aww, this is so sweet. Thank you, Adam." She then leaned over the table and gave him a hug.

Justin sat with Kat and circled his straw in his cup. "You know, it feels wrong. She just came back and has to leave again." He said looking over to Kim, Tanya and Adam.

Katherine nodded, "I know. Human medicine does wonders, but she will never be physically whole with her body broken as it is. And she needs to get her confidence back."

Justin nodded then turned to Kat asking, "What do you mean?"

Kat took a sip of her smoothie, "I'm sure her coach broke more than just her body. In the Youth Center when Tommy and the guys weren't in the ring competing, Kim was looking at the balance beam. Her eyes looked so pained, Justin." She stirred her cup, "Its like a mix of longing and hurt. When she left her eyes were so full of life. I think she hurts in here, more than she lets on." She stated pointing to her heart.

Ernie came to Kim's table from his van with a smile, "Hey I know its a little late, but getting a cake shop to run a rush order is like pulling teeth guys."

Just then Tommy jogged up, "Don't worry, Ernie. We appreciate you letting us use the cafe."

Ernie nodded as he sat the cake in front of Kimberly, "I just hate that you're not able to stay. I am sure the guys miss you. Its not quite the same, with you not on the balance beam."

Kim bit her lip before smiling, "I'm not sure when I will be back. But I know I will make sure that beam gets put to good use. Even if I'm not the one on it."

Ernie smiled, "Fair enough. Now let me get the plates."

That night Jason sat on the couch with his pillow and red blanket. He had changed into in a black tank top and red pajama bottoms. Kim came out of the bathroom in pink pajamas. She asked, "You sure I can have the bedroom?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, Kim. I will be fine on the couch. I can't have my little sis, on the couch when I got a perfectly good bed she can sleep on."

Kim nodded and smiled, "Thanks. Good night."

Jason said as he laid down, "Good night, Kim."


	3. Chapter 3: Journey

Sorry for the delay. RL interfered but I hope to get back on schedule. Well I thank you for your views, favorites, and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Power Rangers are now owned once again by Saban Brands.

Kimberly stood in the power chamber. With a sad smile she regarded her friends. Katherine was the first to step up and give the former pink ranger a hug.

Kat smiled sadly, "We will miss you."

Kim nodded with a sad smile, "I'll miss all of you guys." as she returned the hug.

After came Rocky, who with a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes gave her a hug of his own. He then said, "Don't take to long. We'll be waiting."

Kim couldn't hold back the tears anymore and began to cry. She then between sobs said, "I'll try."

Tanya gave her a hug while in tears, "I can't help it. Someone crys I'm right behind them."

Kim couldn't help but laugh, "I'm right with you."

With a wipe of her fingers the yellow turbo ranger said, "What I wanted to say was, I'm sorry I didn't get to know you before you very well before now. I would like to think we would have been friends."

Kim nodded with a tear streaked grin, "The best of."

Adam walked up, his face not letting his emotions show. Kim seeing that took his shoulders in her hands. With a mock pout she asked, "What has the Frog Man so grumpy?"

He sighed and looked down at her, "You will come back, right?"

She nodded and hugged him tight, "I sure am going to try."

Adam said into her hair as he hugged her, "I'm going to hold you to that."

Kimberly smiled, "I am sure you will."

Jason walked up with a plastic bag, his voice strong as it normally was said, "Kim, this isn't good bye. It's see you later. To help you out, I thought you could use these." He pulled a pair of knee braces out. "You will always be my little sis. Take care of yourself."

Kim smiled sadly. She knew that Jason thought practically, so this was to be expected. She just hated she needed them., "Thank you, Jason. I will use them well."

Tommy walked up with a backpack and placed it by her side. He had a tight smile on his face. He slightly cleared his throat, "I thought you would want some things to remember home by."

Kim smiled, gently biting her bottom lip, "Thanks, Tommy."

He nodded and replied, "Be careful."

While Tommy and Kim talked Tonya stood beside Justin, "You going to wish her a safe trip?"

Justin shrugged, "I wouldn't know what to say."

Tonya nodded, "Fair enough. If anything wish her a safe trip."

Justin sighed, "Okay." and he slowly walked up to Kim.

Kim with a playful smirk pointed to him and said, "Justin, right?"

Justin smiled, "Right."

She gave one of her trademark laughs, "Cool. I heard you were pretty smart."

He nodded, "Yeah, they are going to see if I place for high school."

She smiled, "Sweet! You know I had a friend that wore blue and was smart, just like you. His name was Billy. Ask Tommy about him sometime. And remember if people try to pull you down that blue is your ranger color not your mood."

Justin couldn't help but smile to her words, "Alright, I wanted to say have a safe journey."

Kim gave one last smile to the boy, "I'll try, big guy."

She turned to face the eternal in the dimensional antechamber, "Okay, Zordon, I'm ready to go."

With a nod, Zordon of Eltar said, "Safe travels, Kimberly. May the power protect you!"

Kimberly teleported away, however the color was pink as though the power wasn't quite done with her yet.

Kim suddenly found herself on a rock covered ledge above a beach on a distant planet. The star that the planet Phaedos orbited was what appeared to be a white dwarf and was high in the mid day sky. The water was clear but distant below the ledges of the rocky outcropping.

She looked down as she bit on her bottom lip nervously. She sighed, thinking out loud, "That's a long way down..." She opened her bag and sat on one of the rocky step like protrusions. As she did so she looked around, "Oh man, this place looks deserted. Well, I guess I had better get this gear on."

After looking over the instructions she, put on the knee braces. She even found an ankle brace. She gave a sad smile, "Jason, you thought of everything, when it came to my injuries didn't you?" She sighed and looked off in the distance, "Well the day isn't getting any younger." As she pushed herself to her feet she mumbled, "I hope I don't eat those words."

The start was slow, as she had to get used to the braces. Eventually Kim found herself nearing the edge of an ancient forest. She shifted her backpack on her shoulder as she looked into the sky, grateful to be getting out of the unrelenting heat of Phaedos' sun.

Once in the forest, she noticed the ambient sounds disappear. The only sound that Kimberly could hear was that of her own feet crushing the fallen leaves of seasons gone by. She scanned the forest around her. A creature dressed in deep red leaped down from above.

Kimberly was a bit startled and getting a closer look she exclaimed, "Eww, gross!" Upon looking closer and past the grey dead flesh, she recognized the uniform, "Is that Rocky's Ninjetti suit?"

The creature put its fists up without a word. The stance it took closely resembled boxing. After a few seconds it threw its first punch. Dust shook off its arms as it threw punches, and a surprised Kimberly pulled her upper torso back. Once she dodged the first string of punches, Kim threw her backpack at the ninjetti clothed creature. It deflected the bag with its forearm only to be kicked in the face. As Kim planted a foot into its chest, she pushed off and did a back flip letting the other foot connect with its jaw.

Kimberly landed only to have her knee buckle. She said to herself, "Not good. I can't fight like I used to."

She got back to her feet and with a flourish she closed her eyes and took a different stance. She cleared her mind and the training from Trini took over. The undead creature sent a kick only to have it deflected by her forearm. Kimberly followed with an open palm strike to its chest. She then thrust out with a foot and connected with the creatures stomach. The undead being was knocked onto its back. The creature got back to its feet and let out an animalistic scream. Kim took a step forward with her back leg and punched the creature in the chest, knocking it back again.

"Why won't you stay down?!" Kim screamed between a flurry of punches to its face. The final punch, a right hook, caused the creature's head to spin four times. The undead being cracked its neck as it turned to look back at Kimberly. She gasped and started to back away as she asked herself, "What is this thing?"

A bladed staff sailed through the air and stabbed the creature through the chest, before embedding itself into the ground. The being turned to dust. At that moment a green cloaked figure landed beside the weapon. A slender yet defined arm slipped out of the cloak and removed the weapon from of the ground.

The figure turned to look at Kimberly, "They are the Kyonshi." She then pulled back her hood, exposing long blond hair, and said, "I am Dulcea. Welcome to Phaedos."


	4. Chapter 4: Dulcea

__Thank you for the reviews watches and favourites. Honestly they mean so much to me.

__I got a review from HunterBradley that said "Great story keep up the good work. But why did Dulcea have to introduce herself to Kim? Cause they've already met. Update soon please." To answer this question. The MMPR Movie is in an alternate timeline. Ivan Ooze and the events of the movie never existed in the TV universe. The only access they had to the Great Power was from Ninjor (Ninjaman) to gain their Ninjetti powers. But thank you for the question. I never thought to actually point out that fact.

Now with the Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Saban Brands. I dont own anything but the plot of this story.

_The figure turned around, They are the kyonshi." She then pulled back her hood, exposing long blond hair, and said, "I am Dulcea. Welcome to Phaedos."_

Kimberly walked over to her bag with a slight limp. She went to grab her things when the defender of Phaedos placed the end of her staff between the girl and the bag, "Tell me why you have come here."

The brunette pushed hair behind her ear and responded, "I am Kimberly. Zordon sent me here to find you." She then picked up the red backpack, the gift from Tommy for her journey.

Dulcea lifted the end of the staff and responded, "Zordon did? I guess we should be on our way." She then turned and began walking away.

Kim with a slight limp followed, "We will need to go slow."

Dulcea turned her head to ask why, however upon noticing the braces only responded, "But, of course."

The journey was mostly silent. Dulcea kept an eye on the girl. Even with the injuries she carried she moved with purpose, unwilling to fall back into self loathing. The warrior stopped and looked at a nearly vertical cliff face. The cliff seemed to go on to the left and right endlessly. It was also very tall, though the surface consisted of many hand and foot holds.

Just then a raven landed on the branch of a tree that was near the two women. It gave but a single caw when in a flash the cloaked woman's free arm was extended and hand open inches from Kimberly's face. Kim's eyes followed Dulcea's arm to see the bird embedded by a slender blade into the tree. As they watched, the raven's wings flapped one last time and gave a final sound. The bird began to melt leaving a slip of paper with kanji written on it. That, soon, was consumed in flames.

Kim looked back to Dulcea, wide eyed, "What was that?"

Dulcea started to undo her cloak, "The eyes of the darkness on this planet." She turned her head as she let the cloak drop, "Start climbing. I hate to rush you but this area is going to be crawling with kyonshi very soon."

Kimberly swallowed, "Alright. Be careful. As Zordon is so fond of saying, May the power protect you."

Dulcea gave a smile, "He does like saying that doesn't he? Now go. I don't want my charge hurt while in my care."

Kimberly nodded and began to climb up the side of the care to find each hand and foot hold. Dulcea brought her weapon down onto the surface of the ground. The blade ejected out of the end making the weapon a naginata.

Upon getting into her stance with the blade part of the pole-arm low, one could see the well built woman was garbed in a pair of green thigh high boots with tabi toes. Around her hips she wore a leather strap skirt. For a top she wore a leather mini-top and a leather bracer on her non dominant wrist. She wore a full leather armor sleeve on her dominant arm with a matching bracer at the wrist.

With a just a slight sound from the touching of feet on the branches, the fallen warriors flipped out of trees. Colors of their outfits ranged across the entire ranger spectrum. Reds, pinks, blues, yellows, blacks, greens and whites surrounded the warrior. With a snap of a branch they became a flurry of action.

With her eyes closed she swung back and cleaved a black in half. The undead being turned into dust. Dulcea slammed the end of the staff part of her weapon against the toe of the one that was in front of her and brought it up connecting with its jaw. That caused the blue to stumble back. Which gave her a chance to swing the weapon a full arch around clearing another four, two greens , a pink and a white. All four turned to dust before she placed the blade against the ground.

Kimberly's scream rang out causing Dulcea to look up. There a yellow clung to the cliff above the former pink ranger. As it dropped down, Dulcea threw her weapon with enough force to embed it through the kyonshi and deep into the bedrock.

Kim turned her head to see a red on the other side. She pushed off the cliff face catching the hilt of the weapon. Using her momentum she began to swing on it like an uneven bar. With a twist at the top of her swing she began to swing in the other direction. The red attempted to drop down on top of her but found itself caught in the jaw with her feet and flailed another 15 feet down to the ground. The impact turning it to a pile of ash.

Kimberly let go as the weapon loosened and began to fall catching herself back against the rock face. The weapon spun as it fell and split another pink down the middle as it embedded itself into the ground.

Dulcea pulled out two kunai from her boots and with a sweep sent a blue to the ground and stabbed it in the chest. A white ran up ready to attack and Dulcea through the other kunai into its chest, turning it into dust. The warrior ran and grabbed the shaft of her weapon and ran up the side of the cliff face. She jumped off turning in mid air and slashing a red in half as she landed it becoming another pile of ash.

Upon seeing Kimberly had made it to the top she grabbed her cloak. After she covered her body with it she turned to an owl and flew away from the growing crowd of undead creatures.

Kimberly pulled herself up and found that she had made it to a temple. The massive structure was in a disrepair but still very much in one piece. The owl landed beside her and in a flash of light returned to her form as Dulcea.

Kimberly looked over to the woman and asked, "What is this place?"

Dulcea looked over to her as she began walking to the temple, "My home. And as long as you are here, yours."

Kim turned around and looked over the Phaedos outlook. Upon seeing the grand forest and the ocean in the far off distance, she realized how lucky she had been to find this place.


	5. Chapter 5: Reflections

Thank you for The reviews, alerts and favourites. They mean so much to me. I hope some of your questions are answered soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban Brands loves this beloved property. I just own the plot.

Please R&R it is greatly appreciated.

Kimberly sat on the steps just outside the entrance to the temple. Her thoughts seemingly all over the place. Dulcea sat beside the first pink ranger of earth. She had removed her armor like leathers and wore a green kimono style robe with a leaf print.

Dulcea looked over to Kim, "I am assuming you have questions."

Kimberly sighed, "I was wondering why I have slept three times during our walk here, I'm already tired again and the sun is just now getting to the horizon."

Dulcea chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment before she answered, "That is because one of Phaedos days is eight Terran days. I pushed us through so you made it here in three of your days." Dulcea looked towards the horizon, "Now why has Zordon sent you to me?"

"It begins with these," Kim said as she tapped the metal of her braces. "Though I have a feeling that there is more to it."

Dulcea gave a sad smile, "Well we can talk more later. First lets wash the grime away." She got back to her feet and lead the girl into temple.

The temple itself showed its age. The stone was worn smooth from years of students and masters walking the halls. In the deepest recesses of the central chamber a viewing pool. Though Dulcea lead her to a room with a large pool.

Kimberly inhaled sharply in awe at the extravagance of the large bath. Dulcea walked over to a corner where small pouches sat. She sat on her knees and opened one of the bags. The guardian of the Great Power sprinkled a green dust into the water. She then took a bamboo rod and stirred the powder into the bath.

Kimberly asked, "What is that?"

Dulcea gave a small smile, "An herbal potion. In time it will heal you. For now, it will let you sleep without pain." Dulcea got back up to her feet, "Bathe, relax. Tomorrow will be a long day. Much will be needed to accomplish to heal you."

Kimberly nodded as she sat by the large pool and began to remove her shoes. Dulcea left the young woman alone. After getting the braces and her socks off, she saw how swollen her knees and ankles had become. She drew her legs up to her body and cried. Kimberly let all the pain and anguish out. The hatred for her dreams crushed, her broken body. What hurt the most was the loss of the man she loved with all of her heart.

An hour later Kimberly entered the main chamber dressed in a pink kimono like robe with a cherry blossom print. Dulcea was smoothing out the second mat. The mats closely resembled futon mattresses. Kim, not knowing the proper decorum, simply stood waiting for Dulcea to say which was her bed.

After a few moments Dulcea stood up and turned to Kimberly, "Your bed is right there. Get some sleep."

Kimberly walked to the mat in bare feet. She sat onto her knees and said, "Thank you, Dulcea. Honestly I am at a loss. My last instructor, he wasn't nearly so kind."

Dulcea stiffened, "I haven't been a mentor in a long time. Right now, I am your healer. We will see where it will lead."

Kimberly simply nodded as she laid down and closed her eyes. Dulcea then laid down, but her thoughts wandered to her last students. This group was of six, lead by a white clothed woman. They had accepted the power of Ninjetti and showed promise. However, they to had failed as many others had. The only survivor was a boy dressed in blue, Wuku.

The team had just defeated the last of the stone defenders. They had lost half of their team, Rei, Touji, and Ken. The pink yellow and red rangers respectively. Sogemato, Wuku and Sakura, the white blue and green rangers stood. As the new ranger powers began to take hold, Youko Sogemato spit blood and fell to her knees. The white and black kunochi outfit phased on as her head hit the dusty ground, cracking the helmet.

Wuku screamed, "Youko!" as his blue and black toned ninja attire phased around his body. The last being his screaming face, framed by his golden locks.

He looked over as he heard evil laughing. There stood a fully morphed green ranger. His green and black ninja attire framed in gold armored plates. his black leather covered hand was soaked in blood.

In a flat voice, barely holding his emotions in check, the blue ranger asked, "Why, Sakura? Why did you kill Youko? We freed you from Zina's hold. We accepted you as friend." By the end his body was physically shaking in grief and anger.

"Power, pure and simple," Yamamoto Sakura, the green frog ranger, stated as he spread his arms. The cocky motion didn't go unnoticed by the emotional blue ape ranger. Hard pressed to attack, he stayed his hand until Sakura finished, "Honestly, did you think your pitiful plea of friendship would change me? Please! My empress wants the Great Power and you destroyed."

The blue ranger acted quickly, having heard enough, and launched into a swift thrust kick with a yell. The green ranger stumbled back gripping his chest.

Son Wuku, the blue ape ranger, said, "Sakura, you have made one mistake. You have made me angry."

The green ranger laughed, "Good, lets see how strong it makes you."

The blue ranger started his attack by channeling the time slowing ability, Ninjetti time attack, sadly so did Sakura. He spun around into a back kick only to have the green ranger to block it. Sakura followed by slamming his elbow into the side of Wuku's knee. The evil ranger followed by spinning into a round house sweeping kick combination. Wuku fell hard. He landed neck first onto the dusty ground.

Sakura laughed, "Still unable to stop me. None of you ever could." The green ranger kicked Wuku into the pedestal that lead into the Ninjetti Monolith. When he hit the pedestal he screamed out in emotional anguish and physical pain. The frog ranger walked up as he called on not his ninja weapon but the shadow scythe. With a laugh he continued, "I'm going to enjoy this."

The ape ranger rolled and sent a side kick with a grunt. The green ranger slid back even with him blocking with the scythe. Wuku raised his hand up, "Ninjetti Staff!" A blue staff appeared in his hand. He spun it in the air several times before he spun it several times in front of him. Wuku spun it around his neck and caught it one handed with a slam to the ground. The ground split open in a jagged line in the direction of the evil ranger. Sakura leaped into the air as he swung back creating an energy wave, which was blocked by Wuku's staff still with one end in the ground.

The blue ranger looked at Sakura and with a trembling voice stated, "So many times, I held back. My fervor, my rage. All for Youko's sake. She believed in the good in you. Not anymore!"

The ape launched himself at the frog. His staff struck the shaft of the scythe time and time, the force causing the staff to bend and whip. Sakura was able hook his blade around the staff. He tried to throw the blue ranger, however Wuku kept his grip on the staff as he was slung around.

Once he landed on his feet, Wuku swung Sakura around and threw him. Sakura hit the temple wall with such force, the wall crumbled on top of him. The force of the boulders left the green ranger demorphed. The neon green colored haired boy sluggishly got to his hands and knees.

Wuku walked to the evil ranger, still morphed but weaponless. Sakura, getting his hand on his scythe, swung in an uppercut arch. The slash sent the blue ranger airborne. Once again, Wuku landed neck first in the dirt. As he rolled, the blond teen demorphed.

Wuku pushed up shakily by his fists. As he got to his knee, he coughed up blood. The blood oozed from his bottom lip. The teen in green leaned heavily on his scythe as blood oozed from his scalp.

The evil ranger laughed, "This is what it boils down to. You and me, trying to kill each other. A monkey king and a water god locked in battle until the end of time."

The blond Asian from KO-35 spit as he staggered to his feet, "No, you die and I grieve until my dieing day for the loss of my friends." He shifted his feet as loose rocks began to float around him. Son Wuku pulled his arms back as energy gathered into the palms of his hands.

Sakura stumbled as he began to run towards Wuku, his scythe high in the air. The blond teen pushed the wave forward, "Kami Wave Fist!" The force of the technique shattered the weapon and the source of Zina's hold on the teen. It was to late however, as soon the technique hit Sakura's chest he died. The green ranger's body rag dolled into the rubble where the wall had crumbled when he demorphed.

Only when Wuku finished the technique, did he notice the large gash along the length of his torso. He cared not. He simply stumbled as he ran to Youko's side. The girl laid her once tight pig tails she kept high like rabbit ears practically nonexistent. Her ebony hair grayed by dust. Wuku pulled her to his muscled chest and screamed in anguish.

That is where Dulcea found him hours later, Wuku cradling the lifeless body of his love. Dulcea walked the site. The pink clad Rei was slashed along the back. The brunette hadn't even seen her attacker. Ken, the red headed, green eyed, red ninjetti was cut in two at the waist trying to get to her. Touji, the yellow wolf ranger, had been stabbed like Youko had.

Each after their stone guardian had been destroyed. She knelt beside Wuku, "The frog, he did this?"

Wuku could only nod his answer as he rocked. When able to speak he said, "He was still being controlled by Zina."

As Dulcea was about to comfort him he said, "Bind me."

"Do you know what you ask?" Dulcea responded.

Wuku looked at her steadily, "Yes, please, bind me to the great power. With Youko gone, I'm dead inside."

Dulcea gave the rangers a proper burial. After giving the other five coins to Wuku, Dulcea asked, "Are you sure Son Wuku?"

He nodded as his face remained emotionless.

She took him deep into the monolith. There was a great pool of glowing green liquid. Dulcea said, "Son Wuku of KO-35, submerge yourself in the source of the great power and be bound to it for eternity."

The blue ranger walked into the flow of energy. The ninjetti uniform floated to the surface. Out of the other side came a ninja seemingly made of matte painted metal.

Dulcea asked her voice trembling, "Wuku?" Never had a transformation been so dramatic.

The ape ranger turned to look at her, "Son Wuku is dead. I am Ninjor, the Ninjamon."

Dulcea sat up with a start fully awake, the nightmarish memories still fresh in her mind and sweat slick on her skin.


	6. Chapter 6: Apprentice

Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. They inspire me to keep going. Please continue to review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well maybe the plot. Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands. Super Sentai by Toie

A very relaxed Kimberly was getting acupuncture. Dulcea was the Acupuncturist. Kim sighed, "I'm glad I don't need my braces anymore." She then asked, "What did Zordon and you talk about through the Viewing Pool? He seemed happy to be back on Eltar."

Dulcea began to pull the pins out of Kim's back, "That is Order business." Though the hint of a smile appeared on her face.

Once the pins were removed, she the got to her bare feet and closed her cherry blossom print robe, padding over to the viewing pond and looked into it smiling. She tucked some of her brown hair behind an ear, "So you said yesterday that you would teach me how to use the viewing pond."

Dulcea with a smirk answered, "That I did. Why do you bring it up?" Her fingers quickly at work storing her acupuncture needles, as she knew what the girl was about to request.

Kim grinned from ear to ear, "Will you teach me?"

The guardian of Phaedos playfully responded, "Only if you're a good girl." She had long forgotten and missed the company that having a friend could bring.

Kimberly, with a smile, answered, "The best."

Dulcea walked over to the pedestal and ran her fingers over the rim, "Most of it comes from attuning itself to the user." She then looked toward the former ranger, "Concentrate on the pool."

Kim focused on the pool. Her eyes centered on its smooth surface. Dulcea continued, "As you become attuned, you should feel a tingle in your forehead."

Kim laughed, "I got it."

The wise guardian smiled at the teenager's enthusiasm, "Good, now focus on who or what you want to see."

Soon an image of a person in a red jump suit and helmet came into view. Kim's face contorted in confusion until she heard his voice.

Tommy's voice emanated from the pool, "It is still a bit loose. How many more laps are left? I have registration in an hour and a half."

Kimberly clapped and looked at Dulcea, "I got him."

The guardian simply nodded, "Very good. When he is not in a dangerous situation, I'll teach you how to communicate with him."

Kim smiled, "Thanks, Dulcea." The teenager then went back to watching the pool.

Tommy downshifted to let another driver on the track. He then up shifted to regain speed. Over his radio he was told, "Paterson wants to put you through some paces."

The former turbo ranger responded, "Not today. I've got to get to Community."

"Too late, Oliver. He is baring down on you." was the answer.

Tommy growled as he drove more aggressively. He took a glimpse in his rear view mirror only to be bumped. The brown eyed teenager commented offhanded, "Really, hadn't noticed."

The former ranger kept his position ahead of the blue car. However, he was being bumped and thrown around his seat. Over the radio he was told, "Paterson is coming low and hot."

Tommy went to block. Paterson instead pushed the corner, which caused the red car to spin out. Tommy unbuckled his harness once stopped. The blue stock-car had stopped as well.

The driver slid out his window as Tommy crawled out of his own. The driver, Bruce Paterson laughed, "Oliver, how does it feel to get your butt creamed?"

Once out of his vehicle, he ripped off his helmet. Kimberly through the viewing pond could see Tommy's new chopped short haircut. He threw down the helmet, "What were you thinking? Don't you know you would have caused a pile up with that stunt?"

"Who cares?" was Patterson's response. "My car is still on the track, yours isn't." Tommy stepped up to him breathing heavy. Bruce taunted, "Do it. Hit me." The enraged teenager's face contorted in anger before he turned away. The former ranger picked up his helmet, as the driver in blue took a swing at him.

Tommy spun around and knocked Patterson's arm away with the headgear. Tommy followed with a thrust kick. As Bruce stumbled back, he threw it into the bully's chest. Bruce caught the helmet, Tommy jumped in the air with a spinning roundhouse kick. Which was followed with a sweep after he landed.

Tommy grabbed the helmet as it rolled from Bruce's chest. He placed it firmly back as he knelt to one knee. His eyes shimmered green but for a second before he said, "Honestly, I loathe you. You are everything I teach against. Brash, arrogant, and a bully." He then walked away.

Kim looked up to her healer, "I think he's safe now."

Dulcea smiled, "So it would seem. As you concentrated before, do so again." Kimberly gazed into the pool as she did before. The guardian of the great power continued, "Now say his name."

Kimberly whispered, "Tommy."

Tommy's communicator rang a tune he hadn't heard in over six months. The one reason he still wore it was the off chance Kim would be able to communicate with him. He covered his wrist and jogged behind the stands, "Tommy here."

The girl smiled, "Hi, Tommy. I am learning how to use the viewing pond."

The former ranger smiled, "Awesome, what's a viewing pond?"

Kim bit the corner of her bottom lip, "It's like the viewing globe but in something that looks like an old birdbath." She shrugged at Dulcea, "Sorry, it was the best description I could think of."

The eternal held up her hand but with a smile. She simply pointed back to the communication wonder before she left them to their moment.

The brown haired girl grinned, "So I take it a year has past."

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, it has. I passed on the Red Turbo power to TJ. Though a explosion was heard a few days ago near the reservation. David and I checked it out. The Command Chamber is gone."

Kim thought for a moment, "I'm sure they're fine."

Tommy smirked, "I'm sure you're right." His expression then sombered, "It's hard to let go of, the power. Really, it's the responsibility."

Kim bit her lip again, "Yeah, so what else is new?"

Tommy responded, "Well Adam is doing stunt work, saving for something. I expect it to be a martial arts studio. Tanya is all over the radio these days. Justin was still a ranger last I knew. Kat left for London six months ago. She didn't want to pursue a long distance relationship."

Kimberly nodded, "They're hard."

Tommy shook his head, "I'm running late. Can we talk later?"

Kim smiled, "Sure thing, handsome."

The red clad teen, "Great. Talk to you later, beautiful."

Dulcea walked in as Kim giggled her farewell. She could see the glow coming to the girl as she ran to her bag and pulled out her old watch.

The warrior woman inquired, "It went well, I take it?"

"Oh yeah. Tommy is starting Community College. Don't know what for yet. Adam might be starting a dojo soon, but that's a guess on Tommy's part. Tanya is on the radio. Katherine is pursuing her ballet dream in London. I am happy for her." Kimberly rambled. She soon got thoughtful, "But honestly, I have mixed feelings about the break up. I am glad that I might have another chance, but I feel so bad that it didn't work out for them." She went from contemplative to pleading as she asked, "Am I messed up to feel this way?"

Dulcea sat patiently while Kim let out her excitement and then her worry. Her answer was as insightful as it was surprising, "Honestly, I do not think so. The truth is you care about your counterpart. Enough so that this dilemma occurred." She played with the edges of her robe, "However, this is coming from a woman who is in love with a man that has been imprisoned in a time lock chamber for the last ten thousand years."

Kim squealed, "Zordon and you?! No way!"

The eternal simply nodded. She then got to her feet, "I believe you might be ready to help me on the hunting. But first, we need to get you familiarized with a weapon without the assistance of the power." she looked to the former ranger, "What was your weapon?"

Kimberly smiled, "I used the power bow."

"Then archery it is," Dulcea confirmed. She went to a weapon stand in a dark corner. The guardian returned with an ancient looking re-curve bow and a satchel of arrows. With a smirk, she said, "Hit the knocker loophole on the door."

Kimberly grabbed the bow and an arrow. She notched the arrow and pulled back to aim. The now apprentice to the guardian of the great power let the arrow fly.


End file.
